Four walls
by Danilovesanime
Summary: Lovina x Antonio... Poor Lovina, she doesn't know what to do, so she just gets in trouble. Hope you like it.
1. Lonely Lovina

_I'm just gonna go out on a whim here. I typed this because it sort of reflects on my life but at the same time it is completely different. The title is not official yet. I need to type more of the story for you to get it, so please enjoy chapter 1 and hopefully i can type more. NOTE: Grammar Nazis please don't hurt me! I have terrible grammar! _

* * *

Four walls

3 years 10 months 11days I've been here. Stuck within these four walls, I lost everything; my family, my so called "friends", everything! That bastard took everything from me. I just keep counting my days, waiting here, to die. I'm going to die here. They put me in chains. I pray every day that they give me the crumbs that were leftover. That bastard is going to pay. HE WILL PAY! I scream it out in my cell, hoping someone could hear me. But I'm afraid, I'm the last one. Although, I put this on myself; sitting here regretting everything. That day changed my life, and I can never turn around.

It was a sunny day, as I remembered it. I was tired of the same routine. Continuously forcing myself to pull through my day. I hated that school. Everyone there was treating me like shit. Have you ever felt so lonely that no matter how many people are there, you still feel completely alone? I was depressed. A sad little freshman alone in a big school. And no one seemed to care. I called out to the world on several occasions, asking if there was a single being on this planet who even cares about me. My family tried to support me but it only made me worse. I could never find someone who can love me for me. Love is useless! I always told myself. I would put my headphones on and try to relax myself. I only found myself even more depressed by the sounds of love songs in my ears. I was completely alone.

But then a guy came up to me one day. His smile could light up a whole city. He was beautiful. A true masterpiece of a human being. His eyes sparkled as he saw me awkwardly looking right back at him. I turned around, making sure that he didn't think I was stalking him. I remembered his hair blowing in the wind as he gracefully walked towards me. As a coward, I walked away pretending I didn't see anything. But then I heard his voice. "Stop, you over there." I turned around, I didn't say anything I just looked at him. I was in shock. He was talking to me, a loner. "I noticed you over there." his voice was deep but soft. "h-hi" I didn't know what to say. "Hi, my name is Antonio." my heart fluttered, hmm Antonio the guy who noticed me, I thought. "My name i-is Lovina" I quickly said then sighed. "Lovina, well it is nice to meet such a beautiful girl like yourself." like a gentleman he gently reached his hand out in front of me. I looked at it then shook his hand. He had a firm grip in his hand, but he was so soft and gentle. I didn't say anything. "So, would you like to meet up after school, uh, maybe tomorrow?" I awkwardly nodded and looked at his beautiful green eyes. "S-sure. Uh, tomorrow. That sounds good." I turned around as fast as I could and I ran away pretending I was late for class. "Uh bye!" he shouted out.

I didn't know how to handle people. People did notice me at school though, but to ask for stuff. Not the glamorous life I always wanted. But my mind was always thinking of him. Antonio, Antonio, Antonio. His name I could say a thousand times in my mind. That brief moment with him, stole my heart. And he wanted me to see him after school the next day. And so I did. It was the worst mistake of my life.

The bell rung and everyone headed outside to the courtyard. I saw his face again. My heart skipped a beat as I walked towards him. Slowly, holding on to my textbook, I came up to him. He smiled, "Hi Lovina! I'm glad you came here. These are my friends, this is Francis." he pointed to the Frenchman to his left. "and this is..." he pointed to the white haired Prussian, who interrupted, "The awesome me. I'm gilbert! Haha. Antonio is this your girlfriend?" he smirked. I frowned and said, "No I'm not, bastard!" Antonio looked at me and grinned, "Well we just met each other yesterday. I saw her alone and thought maybe I could talk to her." Francis smiled and whispered into Antonio's ear, "She is a good one." Antonio nodded his head and they all looked at me. I couldn't help but stare into Antonio's eyes and blush. "Aww she is so cute when she blushes! She looks like a tomato!" Antonio squealed. "How about we all go to my house now?" Gilbert suggested.

We drove up to this small house with a gate. Gilbert opened the door and I saw a German in the kitchen cooking sausages. He was a big muscular guy with blonde hair slicked back and blue eyes. Gilbert then shouted out, "I'm home with my friends here to hang out!" the German guy turned around and sighed, "Ugh big bruder, do you really need to have them here I'm busy here." I was surprised, He was the little brother?! Antonio escorted me into the house. "Hey Ludwig! I met a girl yesterday. She goes to the same school like us! Here she is; her name is Lovina. She is Italian." Ludwig is the name of the big muscular German guy. I never liked him, although he seemed familiar. "Don't you know her sister Feli?" Antonio told Ludwig. "W-what you mean to say that this guy is the guy who my little sister talks about all the time?!" I freaked out knowing this guy, is the guy my sister was crazy talking about. "Oh yeah I know your sister. She talked about you a few times." Ludwig walked out of the kitchen. "So how is your sister, Lovi" Antonio grinned. I looked at him thinking, great so everyone is interested in my sister. "She is fine. And don't call me that!" I said awkwardly. Antonio sat next to me, I blushed. " You know, you are really cute." I turned around and blushed even more. "Haha, awww now you look like a cute little tomato!"


	2. Misleading

_So yeah, thanks to boredom. I continued my story here. I hope you enjoy my story. Poor Lovina! _

* * *

Misleading

The time went by that day. I didn't realize the time when I was trying to push Antonio away from me. Most of the time he would just laugh, and say how cute I looked. In his eyes I could see he was up to something. I just didn't know it at the time. I tried to figure out what it was but I wasn't sure. "Haha, ok well it's getting late. Lovi would you like me to drive you home?" I looked at him, tired but also happy that he offered me a ride, "y-yes I would like that." I stood up and started walking to the door. "Bbbbyyyyeee Lovi!" Francis and Gilbert said at the same time. They turn their heads to each other and giggled. They are such bastards! But I was a little on edge knowing that Antonio might do something to me on the ride home. "Adios!" Antonio walked me out the door and politely opened the car door. I looked at him suspiciously. He closed my door and went to his door.

He started driving but then took a different turn. "Where are we going?! My house is the other way!" I yelled at him. "I'm sorry; I just thought maybe we could go out to eat. Are you hungry?" he replied softly. I was hungry; I was hoping to eat some pasta at home after he dropped me off. But then I looked at him and thought, maybe this might turn out good. So, I agreed to go out to eat. We entered the restaurant. He sat me down and then gracefully put my napkin on my lap. He was such a gentleman, and he was gorgeous. I loved him. "You know you are really cute." He smiled. I didn't know what to do, I just ate bread. He just kept talking about meeting me and other stupid stuff. That guy can really talk a lot about just stupid shit. I kept looking at him. His beautiful messy hair, his lovely green eyes and his brilliant smile can make my heart stop.

Almost at the end of our dinner, Antonio whispers something in the waiter's ear. The waiter brings out two drinks. Then Antonio whispers into the waiter's ear again. The waiter nodded his head and Antonio smiled. I look at him very suspiciously. He hands me a drink and asks for a toast. "Cheers, to new friends!" he winks. At that moment my heart stopped I drank the special drink with him and I got very dizzy. "I have a headache, can you please drive me home now!" I frowned and put my hand on my head. Antonio smirked and escorted me out of the restaurant. I could barely see. Everything went hazy but I could still sort of make out where I was. I knew I wasn't home. I slightly saw a house with a tomato garden in the front. "Where the fuck am I?! You bastard! Where did you take me?!" I couldn't see him. It was dark. I heard his voice but it was in a whisper. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here let me open the door for you." He gently grabbed my hand ushered me into the house. It smelt dirty, like someone forgot to clean the house for a few days. Antonio then let go of my hand. I couldn't hear him anymore. I tried to feel around if there was anywhere to sit down. But then everything went black.


	3. The morning

_Yay! I'm so bored, and so another chapter has been born. Wow, I'm very weird. Well I hope you enjoy my story so far. Please feel free to comment. I love to hear what people have to say about my stories. It helps me with what I would write next. But please, I beg you, if you want to comment only for grammar, I'm only going to say sorry. My grammar is terrible and well just deal with it. There I said it! _

* * *

The morning

"Buenos Dias!" i heard his voice again. Everything was still hazy for me. I rubbed my eyes and woke up. I fell asleep on a big red sofa. I could hear cooking and as I stood up I saw his face. I freaked out. "Ahh! Where am I?! What are you doing here?!" I gasped. He smiled and gave me a cup of coffee. "Here, I have breakfast for you." I drank the coffee then said, "Bastard, where the fuck am I?" "You are in my house, my little tomato." "What?! Why am I here?! What was in that drink you gave me last night?!" I tried to put everything together. He tricked me, I knew this would happen. He is a fucking bastard, and I let him do this to me. These thoughts were rushing through my head. My clothes from last night were still on me. I glared at him and said, "What did you do to me last night when I was passed out?!" he looks at me and smiled, "I didn't do anything. Don't worry. Although, you look so adorable when you sleep." Antonio picked up my empty plate and goes into the kitchen. "It's almost time for school to start. We should start going now." I frowned and got myself ready.

We got to school and I met my sister the courtyard. "Sorella! You weren't home last night! What happened are you ok?" she hugged me. I felt awkward, but I felt comforted by her hug. "Feli, I-I was just with Antonio, but I won't be seeing him again, hopefully." "Oh, so you were with Antonio, that's ok. I'm not worry now." "Why aren't you worried?!" I freaked out. "It's ok. Antonio is a nice guy. Plus, he really likes you." she smiled. Is he really a nice guy, or some maniac?

The school day went so slowly. I just kept thinking about how everything happened. It happened so quickly. I was eating dinner with him then suddenly I wake up in his house. How could this happen to me? Feli said he was a nice guy. It drove me crazy.

I saw Antonio in the courtyard. "Hey, Lovina." He stood there so happy to see me. "Antonio, I-I need to know. What happened last night?" Antonio's smiled disappears, "Oh, well last night, I asked the waiter for two special drinks to celebrate us together. I think you are so beautiful. But then, I guess the drink made you sick, because you started getting a headache and you looked very dizzy. I didn't want to see your sister worry for you, so I drove to my house and brought you to the couch. Then you just passed out. Are you ok now?" I slapped him. "I'm fine, bastard. You could've dropped me off at my house. Feli would take care of me just fine. Now because of you, I'm going crazy. Just leave me alone!" I ran away as fast as I could away from him. Tears flowing from my eyes, thinking, I hate him!

I came home looking like I ran a marathon. I really hate running a lot. I closed the door and slide down and started to cry. "What is with me? He seems like such a nice guy." I cried out even more. Then I heard a knock on the door. I wiped my tears and opened the door. It was Antonio.


	4. On her own

I opened the door and slowly looked up. He looked very concerned. "May I come in?" I frowned and let him in. Feli passed by and said hi to Antonio. "Ciao, Antonio!" "Hola, Feli! How are you?" "I'm just happy like every day! Although, I think mia sorella wants to talk to you." she skipped away into the kitchen. Antonio and I walked into the living room and I asked, "Why did you come here?" I kept my voice low. I just kept thinking, why is he still following me? He must be crazy! He probably did something to me while I was passed out! That bastard!

"Listen, I'm not here to hurt you. I would never do anything bad to you. You are so beautiful. Te amo, Lovina!" After I heard him say that, my heart just stopped. He really does love me. Then Grabs my hand gently and looks straight into my eyes. "I wouldn't let anyone do anything bad to you." Then he reaches over and kissed my cheek. I was blushes so much. My heart fell into my stomach and i almost fainted. Can this be happening to me? He actually loves me. I looked up and thought Dio mio! He smiled at me while I looked back at him. He laughed at my blushing, "Haha, you are so cute my little tomate. Well I guess I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I looked him but I didn't say anything. I touched my cheek, great I thought, so the bastard loves me. But I stood still. I couldn't comprehend him. So if he really is a nice guy, then what really happened to me last night?!

This drove me crazy. I couldn't eat at all. Mia Sorella made pasta for dinner and I couldn't even see it. I was sick to my stomach with all this crazy shit. I had to get to the bottom of this. So I walked to Antonio's house. It wasn't so far from my house so I knew I could easily make the trip but then...

While I was walking I could hear footsteps behind me. I looked behind me and I didn't see anyone. Then I turned around, but still no one was there. So I continued walking to Antonio's house. But then the footsteps came back. I could hear then clearly. I tried to ignore it thinking maybe it was just another person just taking a walk. Then suddenly I heard the footsteps get louder, they were getting closer to me. I walked faster trying to get away, but next thing I knew, that person grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car. I tried to fight back. I struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong. I was screaming and kicking and cursing at him. He ignored me and pulled me into his car. He duck taped my face and kicked me in. I tried to see his face, but I couldn't see who this person was. Then he kicked me on my head and I passed out unconscious.


	5. Captured

I hope you are enjoying my story. Yes, I do love suspense, so there are some surprises. It really just depends on how you react to it. So just sit back and relax and read chapter 5. Please review my story, I wanna hear what you think about it.

* * *

Captured

I woke up in the morning seeing myself in an airplane. My eyes widened, and I let out a loud scream. No one heard me because I all alone in the back with tape still stuck to my mouth. That bastard tied me up and threw me into the back seat of his car then put me into an airplane. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I was never going to hear Antonio's voice ever again. I sat down and started weeping. What are they going to do to me? Are they going to sell me? I need to go back home and find out what really happened to me.

There was more than one of them. They were all wearing masks and they were laughing in the front of the plane. I could hear one say, "So what are we going to do with her? We have her now but what do we need her for?" "Shut up, she might be awake!" I tried to move towards the front of the plane. "Don't you remember we have to go to the boss's house. Apparently, she is Antonio's lover. So the boss was interested in her." My eyes widened again. What would they want from Antonio? More importantly, what are they going to do with me?!

The plane landed and I tried to act like I didn't hear anything. "Get her out here. I want to see her!" They pulled me out and threw me on the ground. I look up to see a man wearing a white mask. I've never seen this person before and I was exhausted from screaming. But he reached down and touched my chin. "We got her now!" that bastard smiled. I screamed and tried to struggle again but it was no use. Finally one man pulled the tape off my face and I let out a bloody scream. "Ow! That hurt you bastard!" "Don't worry my little Lovina, you will be alright." I spit in his face. "Pathetic." the man pushed me back and made me fall on my side. "Who the fuck are you?! And what do you want from me?!" I shouted. "Don't worry we will be done with you soon." He reached into his pocket to draw his gun out. "NO!" he pointed at me. "No! Please! Mercy me!" He looked at me and loaded the gun. "No! Please don't kill me!" tears ran down my face. He stopped, "Fine, I won't kill you. But you will now become my personal slave."

I looked down and agreed to his decision. I knew I had no choice. They brought me into this room and unclothed me. They put a maid's outfit on me and put me to work. I just kept my head down, knowing there is no hope for me now. I wanted to cry again but I didn't want anyone noticing me and I feel that I've already ran out of tears. There was no use for me. At the end of the day, they would throw me into this room with other maids they have captured. There were long nights I couldn't sleep. I fear that Antonio has probably already forgotten me and found a much more beautiful girl than me. Once again I started crying, Why did this happen to me?!

I heard a maid talk about an escape, but I don't know where I am and I know they will definitely kill me for leaving. But, my hope for one day being free made me try to escape. I sneaked down into the entry way where no one was there. I looked around to see if there weren't any guards. I stepped outside then suddenly got caught by one of the guards. "No, it's not what you think! Please spare me!" I screamed out. I tried to dodge the two guards who were chasing me but another guard caught me. They brought me up to the boss. After seeing him again, I noticed him. His name is Sadiq, Antonio's enemy. I heard Antonio talk about him at that dinner. The guards threw me in front of him and he looked at me. "You have been a bad girl, Lovina. That's not a very good way to treat your master. Boys send her to the prison." He pointed his finger at me and I gave him a dirty look.


	6. Trapped

Remember the beginning of the story. Yeah, you might wanna remember how Lovina felt in the very beginning to understand better this chapter. Hope you enjoyed my story. Again, my grammar is not perfect and please feel free to review. I love to read what you thought of my writing.

* * *

Trapped

They threw me into the small prison cell. On my way down, I could hear the cries of other maids who tried to escape. But there was also blood flowing through the floor. They've killed them one by one. I swallowed the thought. They threw me in and shut the door. There is no light but a small window. I hid myself in a corner and cried myself to sleep.

And now my story has caught up to the present.

I've been starving, and I can't stop remembering everything like it was yesterday. Every day I can hear the voices of those maids. They constantly cry and complain. They scream and then... they die. One by one, I try to stay quiet as the number becomes smaller. Although, today I couldn't take it anymore, I heard one more scream for help and I didn't hear anything else after that. I was the only one. "No! This can't be happening." I whisper to myself. "It cannot be. I'm the only one. Those bastards took everything away. They took everything from me." I thrust myself forward held back from these chains I wear. "HE WILL PAY! The bastard will pay!" Then I looked down and started crying. I was thinking of Antonio. His hair, his eyes, his smile. Tears continued to flow down my cheeks. My face turned red again and I looked up at the small window I've been looking out all this time. How come he hasn't saved me yet? Did he just forget me? Then I hear my cell door open.

"Here the other maids didn't eat this." a guard gives me a full piece of bread. I grab it and look at him. I smell the bread, hoping it wasn't poisoned and then I take a huge bite out of it. It was the most delicious thing I have ever eaten in here. The guard smiled and I look at him. I remember that smile. I sit up and just stare into his eyes. They were a beautiful green that I remember months ago. I hesitate, "A-Antonio?" My voice is softer than before from screaming and crying all this time. The guard takes off his mask and reveals himself. "Yes, Lovina I'm here to help you." I look at him with furious, helpless eyes. "Now you come looking for me!" A tear flows down my cheek. He bends down to kiss my cheek. I smack his face. "Dammit, how could you?! I was stuck here for years and you decide to come looking for me now?!" I look away; I don't want to see his face anymore. He puts his arm around me and says, "Lo siento, Lovina. Te amo. Someone told me that you moved away because I frightened you when you woke up in my house." I look at him, "Who the fuck told you that?" "He is an old enemy of mine. I shouldn't have trusted him but he seemed honest. His name is Arthur Kirkland." "Why would you trust your enemy, dumbass?!"

We stay in the cell for a bit and I ask him what happened all this time.

"Well, Lovina, when I left your house I was so worried for you. I thought you thought I was some crazy rapist. I would never hurt you, you know that. So I went to school the other day and Arthur told me that you moved. I didn't see Feli there either so I really thought that you were gone. I was devastated. I have just fell in love with a beautiful girl and she moves away forever. I would cry every day for you." He holds my hand. "Then after a week I hear from Feli. She was crying and was worried sick for you. She tried to look everywhere. My heart stopped when I heard you were missing. I helped her search everywhere, but we could never find you. It took a while for us to find out exactly where you were. Then I noticed there was an absence of some girls at our school. So, I had to get to the bottom of it. I found out it was an old enemy of mine named Sadiq, he always wanted me for his own good but I turned him down a long time ago. He found out that I was in love with you and took you hostage. I flew here as soon as I found out. I dressed up as a guard and I walked through this prison, hoping to find you alive. Oh, thank god you are alive, Lovina!"

He sheds a tear and hugs me. I sit there thinking, wow, he really does care about me. I hug him back and we sit there reunited. I look up at his eyes and I gave him a kiss. "I missed you, Antonio. Ti amo." His smile gets bigger and brighter, "L-Lovina." I grab his shirt and continue to kiss him. "Finally we are together. Don't worry, you are safe now." Antonio hugs me tighter.

Then suddenly, we hear actual guards walking down the stairs. "How about we go out of hear." Antonio takes off my chains and puts on his mask. We past the guards and we walk up to Sadiq. Antonio pulls off his mask and pulls out his sword. "Haha, I see you have got your girl back." He laughs and calls for guards to come. Antonio was determined to defeat Sadiq for taking me. He just goes for the kill. He defeats the guards and goes up to Sadiq. He puts his sword to Sadiq's neck and says, "Let me and my Lovina go." Sadiq shivers and lets us go.

Finally, I am safe with Antonio by my side. I am no longer lonely and I have someone to protect and love me. We go into a plane to go home. I hold his hand and he kisses me. "Ti amo, Antonio. You truly are a nice guy."


End file.
